Tu guardián
by Iskra revoir
Summary: Una noche, Cloud le hace una promesa a una pequeña muy especial. Para ese héroe muy personal que nos ama y nos cuida como ninguno. No entren si no soportan cantidades extremas de Fluff y Waff!


_**No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda!! No, no es cierto xP **_

_**En verdad debería estar terminando mi exposición de clase para mañana, pero era muy importante para mí subir esta historia el día de hoy específicamente, en memoria de una persona muy especial que ya no está con nosotros.**_

_**Esta historia es para ella y para ese héroe especial que siempre cuidará de nosotros y nos protegerá. Que nos ama desde el momento que entramos en este mundo y no nos abandonará. Todos tenemos uno, sea biológico o no.**_

_**Dedicado con mucho cariño a ellos y a Aeris y Milena, que siempre me apoyan en mis historias. **_

_**-------------------------------------**_

_**TU GUARDIÁN**_

"_La vida no tiene sentido si el amor se va al olvido"_

**Anónimo**

* * *

La ciudad de Edge disfrutaba de un profundo y tranquilo sueño tras un agotador día de lucha por reconstruir una vida normal en el mundo Post-meteoro. Todo mundo estaba felizmente acurrucado en sus camas cómodas y calientitas, bien entrados en los dominios de Morfeo y sin la menor intención de acortar su visita.

Pero una pequeña habitante de la ciudad, aparentemente no estaba disfrutando de su sueño. La expresión de disgusto en su carita y el inquieto movimiento de su pequeño cuerpo delataban su incomodidad. Hasta que finalmente, se despertó, pidiendo ayuda de la única forma que conocía, y que nunca fallaba en atraer refuerzos.

Y seguro, al poco tiempo un hombre joven, todavía con cara de sueño y ojos cansados estaba junto a ella y la tomaba en sus brazos. Mirando esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos, la pequeña sintió que los malos sueños se desvanecían a la distancia, pero aún quedaba el eco del terrible miedo que había entrado en sus sueños, convirtiéndolos en pesadillas.

"¿Qué pasa Naminé?" Preguntó el hombre que la tenía en brazos. Ella solo lo miró con sus ojitos asustados y llorosos. Seguro que él la entendería. Él siempre entendía.

"¿Tuviste un mal sueño?" Los ojitos de Naminé parecían asentir. El hombre rubio le sonrió.

"Entonces supongo que tendremos que hacer algo para que mi nena pueda dormir tranquila, ¿Te parece?", dijo suavemente Cloud, antes de acomodarse en la mecedora con Naminé cómodamente acurrucada en sus brazos. Comenzó a mecerse suavemente, al tiempo que empezaba a cantar en voz baja una melodía tranquilizante para ahuyentar las pesadillas que perturbaban la mente de la bebé que sus brazos resguardaban…

_Duérmete pronto mi amor_

_Que la noche ya llegó_

_Y cierra tus ojos que yo_

_De tus sueños cuidaré_

Esa canción era uno de los pocos recuerdos que Cloud guardaba de su padre. Esos momentos en los que se deslizaba al sueño acompañado de la voz de su padre habían sido algunos de los más felices de su niñez y habían quedado grabados para siempre en su memoria, aún cuando el mismo rostro de su padre desaparecía en las tinieblas de su mente.

Miró atentamente los brillantes ojos azules de Naminé antes de continuar la canción, sintiendo cada palabra desde lo profundo de su ser.

_Siempre a tu lado estaré_

_Y tu guardián yo seré_

_Toda la vida_

Sólo unas cuantas palabras de una canción de cuna, que sin embargo retrataban a la perfección esa determinación que llega a tu vida cuando te das cuenta que tienes algo valioso que proteger. Alguien que nunca permitirías que sufra el menor daño mientras te quede un momento de vida, y aún más allá.

Un sentimiento que te llena por completo y que te hace sentir una ola de calor desde adentro que sube y sube hasta que te rebasa y no puedes recordar como era el mundo antes de que esta emoción extraña y hasta ahora desconocida llegara para cambiar tu vida…

_Si un día te sientes mal_

_Yo de bien te llenaré_

Claro que, en algunas ocasiones, algo podría llegar a pasar tu guardia y hacer poco o mucho daño a quien proteges. Los accidentes pasan. La gente se vuelve loca. Los amigos mueren. Las pesadillas duelen. A veces, hacer todo lo que puedes no es suficiente. Es un hecho del que Cloud estaba muy consiente. Desafortunadamente.

A pesar de ser todavía un hombre bastante joven, Cloud ya había visto suficiente muerte y desesperación como para preguntarse como diablos había sobrevivido y logrado una sanidad más o menos normal. Había sobrevivido innumerables experiencias cercanas a la muerte y se había visto impotente para prevenir la destrucción de gente a quien amó.

Pero, el lado bueno y lo hay si lo sabes ver, de haber visto tanta muerte y desgracia y destrucción, era que en el camino había encontrado gente tan rara como maravillosa que le había enseñado con el ejemplo que a veces, cuando pasa lo peor y sucede algo que no puedes evitar, lo único que puedes hacer es estar ahí, compartiendo tu luz con aquellos que se encuentran atrapados en la oscuridad. Quedarse a recoger los pedazos para completarlos y sanarlos.

Y a veces, sólo algunas veces, eso es todo lo que se necesita.

_Y aunque muy lejos tú estés_

_Yo a tu sombra cuidaré_

La mayoría de las veces, los peligros que acechan a aquellos que nos son queridos no se presentan en la forma de locos con espadas gigantes o pedazos de piedra descomunales que amenazan con destruir el mundo. A veces, Cloud pensaba que eso sería más fácil de manejar que el desafío que actualmente enfrentaba.

La paternidad.

Por que afrontémoslo, Cloud _sabía _que tenía antecedentes en eso de no encontrarse en el lugar y momento que se le necesitaba. Aún ahora, muchas veces se sentía sobrecogido por el temor de volver a llegar un momento demasiado tarde. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la firme resolución de que nunca más se encontraría en esa situación.

_Siempre a tu lado estaré_

_Y tu guardián yo seré_

_Toda la vida_

Había estado muy nervioso cuando la conoció. En realidad, completamente aterrado era una descripción más realista. Solamente se había quedado ahí parado, sin atreverse a acercarse a la pequeña cuna donde se encontraba su hija.

Su hija.

La misma palabra sonaba extraña a su mente. Aparentemente, nueve meses no habían sido suficientes para absorber completamente la idea, si su estado de aturdimiento actual era algún indicador. Para él había sido un paso gigantesco abrir su corazón lo suficiente a una mujer como para hacerla su esposa. Pero tomar responsabilidad de otra vida, una vida inocente que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a los rigores de estar viva, eso era un asunto totalmente distinto. ¿Cómo podría él llegar a ser un… un…?

¿Un padre?

¡Un _padre_! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de acobardarse y emprender la huída, una de las enfermeras mayores había entrado, se había dirigido a la cuna, levantando un bultito de mantas y lo había depositado suavemente en sus brazos antes de salir del cuarto. Y él se había quedado ahí, demasiado asombrado para moverse.

El bultito se movió levemente en sus brazos, haciéndolo dirigir su aterrorizada mirada hacía abajo. Y Cloud Strife, salvador del planeta, vencedor de Sephiroth y héroe de la caída de meteoro se encontró rendido sin remedio.

Unos grandes ojos azul brillante lo miraban con curiosidad desde una carita idéntica a la de su amada esposa. Pero la pelusa de cabello en la pequeña cabeza era tan rubia como la suya propia y sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo color. Había curiosidad e inocencia en aquellos ojos y de repente se halló a sí mismo extendiendo una de sus temblorosas manos hacia esa carita, como quien trata de tocar algo para convencerse de que es real.

Y cuando una manita, completa hasta el más mínimo detalle envolvió su dedo índice y se aferró a él, Cloud Strife supo que era su corazón lo que ese pequeño ser sujetaba entre sus dedos pequeñitos y que nunca por el resto de su vida podría liberarse.

Y no hubiese querido que fuera de otra manera.

_Esta noche_

_Te prometo que no vendrán_

_Ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar_

Mirando la recientemente tranquila y un poco somnolienta carita de su pequeña, Cloud sintió una nueva oleada de cariño protector extenderse desde lo más profundo de su ser y rebasarlo para extenderse a la preciosa carga que descansaba en sus brazos.

_Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar_

_Hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir_

Solo deseaba que ella pudiera percibirlo, que sintiera la seguridad de que su padre estaba a su lado y que daría hasta la última gota de su sangre sin dudarlo un instante para que ella estuviera feliz y a salvo, así fuera de una pesadilla, una corporación malvada o un loco psicópata intentando destruir el mundo.

_Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz_

_Duérmete mi amor hasta que salga el sol_

_Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz_

_Duérmete mi amor que aquí estaré yo_

Tras entonar suavemente las últimas palabras de la canción, Cloud abrazó la durmiente figura de su hija más cerca de su corazón, sin percatarse del rostro sonriente que lo observaba desde la puerta. Sin embargo, al levantarse de la mecedora para llevar a Naminé a su cuna, se encontró de frente con los ojos traviesos y la sonrisa irónica de su querida esposa.

Ahora bien, pese al inmenso cariño que le tenía a su hija y los astronómicos progresos que había hecho en el campo de "cómo-expresar-tus-sentimientos", Cloud seguía siendo bastante reservado y algo tímido por naturaleza. Y ser pescado cantando una canción de cuna y en un momento emotivo definitivamente no le parecía lo más varonil que la mujer a la que aún ahora seguía sintiendo una imperiosa necesidad de impresionar podía encontrarlo haciendo.

¡Oh, bueno! ¿Qué más daba, a final de cuentas? Era de dominio popular que las niñas ejercen una especie de hechizo innato sobre sus pobres padres indefensos. Sólo hacía falta ver a Barret pasar de un grizzli a un osito de peluche en cuanto Marlene estaba cerca. Eso no impediría a su esposa aprovechar la oportunidad de por lo menos embromarlo un poco, claro.

"Bueno, he de admitir que de haber sabido que teníamos un cantante de tanta calidad en casa, le hubiera pedido que se quedara a cantar en el bar por las noches. Eso me daría la oportunidad perfecta de mirarlo todo lo que quiera, ¿No crees?"

¿Lo ven?

Fiel a su naturaleza, Cloud se sonrojó, e incluso se las ingenió para sostener a la durmiente Naminé con una mano y frotar ligeramente la parte de atrás de su cabeza, incapaz de pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

"Tifa…" fue lo único que se le ocurrió, con tono quejumbroso y expresión abochornada para acompañar.

Una suave risa fue toda su respuesta, lo cual desde luego, no hizo nada por disminuir su sonrojo.

"No te preocupes, Cloud. Realmente me gustó tu canción". Se acercó a él y toda su cara se iluminó con esa cálida sonrisa que nunca fallaba en hacerlo sentir como un loco enamorado vez tras vez. "Y a Naminé también le gustó. Mira qué tranquilamente duerme. Sabe que tiene el mejor papá del mundo."

Él sólo miró hacia abajo apenado, sin saber qué decir una vez más, aunque ahora por una razón totalmente diferente. Se siente más ligero ahora, pero el peso de sus pasados pecados es aún una carga pesada. Aún ahora a veces tiene miedo de tocar a su hija. Se siente indigno de tocarla, como si su toque mancillara a este ángel inocente y puro.

Y una vez más, como solía suceder alrededor de esas dos mujeres, se encontró a sí mismo tartamudeando, sin saber muy bien cómo expresar un torrente de pensamientos y emociones que fluían en su interior.

"Yo… no sé… es decir… no creo… yo" tragó saliva y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos en una oración medianamente coherente. "Naminé es maravillosa Tifa, igual que tú. Tanto que yo… siento que no las merezco. He cometido tantos pecados, tantas vidas que… estoy seguro que no soy la persona más… adecuada para ti y para Naminé, pero aún así… mientras me aceptes… quiero estar junto a ustedes."

Apenado, bajó la vista para no ver la seriedad en los ojos de ella, temeroso como un niño de un regaño.

"¿Y qué hay de mí?"

Sorprendido, levantó la vista y la miró con confusión. "¿eh?"

Ella le sonrió otra vez, pero no con su adorable sonrisa habitual, tan llena de luz y de alegría, sino con una sonrisa triste, como de disculpa.

"¿Qué hay de mí?", repitió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos ni un momento. "¿Cuántas vidas se perdieron por culpa de AVALANCHA? ¿A cuánta gente no pude salvar en Nibelheim? ¿Nunca te habías dado cuenta de que yo también tengo muchos pecados que pagar? Pero no voy a quedarme pensando en ello porque ¿Sabes algo?"

Su expresión se suavizó y lo miró con tanto amor que hizo a Cloud preguntarse qué había hecho para merecer tanto amor de este ángel.

"Cada vez que miró a Naminé, Marlene y Denzel creciendo felices porque cuido de ellos, sé que esas vidas no serán en vano, por que ellos y sus amigos podrán vivir en un mundo mejor que nosotros. Y cada vez…" y al decir esto, posó con suavidad la mano sobre su mejilla, para que no bajara los ojos y perdiera de vista la sinceridad que se leía en los de ella. "Cada vez que veo aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro, cada vez que veo cuanta paz y esperanza tienes ahora, me pregunto cuánto perdón he ganado ya con haber contribuido aunque sea un poco en poner esa luz en tus ojos. Que seas el hombre que eres después de todo lo que has pasado, es un milagro, y eres _mi _milagro. Tal vez… tal vez pienso que el amor es la base del perdón, ¿no crees?"

Por unos momentos simplemente se miraron en silencio. Después, una sonrisa comenzó a crecer lentamente en el rostro de Cloud.

"Has hecho mucho más de lo que piensas por hacerme feliz, Tifa" y dirigió su sonrisa a la bebé que descansaba en sus brazos. "Y tú me has dado el milagro más grande que pudiera imaginar."

Dicho esto, llevó a Naminé hasta su cuna y la depositó suavemente sobre las mantas, cubriéndola después con la cobija e inclinándose para besarla en la frente y desearle buenas noches, reafirmándose a sí mismo la promesa que había hecho esta noche.

Su esposa lo esperaba en la puerta, mirándolos con ternura. Cuando llegó a su lado, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras juntos admiraban su pequeño milagro.

"¿Cloud?"

"¿Uh?"

"Sé que todavía te preocupa si serás capaz de proteger a Naminé. Algo terrible puede pasar y te preocupa no poder evitarlo. Pero hace mucho tiempo, hubo otra niña a la que le prometiste ser su guardián y ¿sabes algo? Hasta ahora…"

Se giró hasta quedar frente a él y poniendo las manos alrededor de su cuello, lo besó. Un beso dulce y breve, lleno de ternura y admiración por el hombre que, para las dos mujeres en la habitación, era el mayor héroe de todos.

"Lo has hecho bien."

**

* * *

**

R&R Por favor, me harán muy feliz si lo hacen, no sean malitos ;)

**Si son de las raras personas que no saben quien es Naminé, dense una vuelta por mi homepage en mi perfil, acabo de subir un pequeño DA de ella!**


End file.
